Hîn In Valar
by Narcisse
Summary: Lorsque le Mal recouvrira de son Ombre les royaumes libres, lorsque les âmes accablées abaisseront leurs armes, et que de leurs coeurs abattus s'enfuira l'espoir... Alors ils apparaîtront, les Hîn In Valar, les Enfants Bénis...
1. Prologue

Et si les choses s'étaient passées autrement? Et si la communauté de l'anneau avait échoué dans sa quête? Et si…

Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde. Moi, je me contente de refaire la fin… Voici celle que j'ai imaginée. Loin de rivaliser avec la Vraie, l'Unique, bien sûr. C'est juste histoire de la raconter.

Alors… L'histoire est la mienne donc, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à leur auteur légitime, l'illustre Tolkien, et quant aux nouveaux personnages et aux éventuels nouveaux lieux, ils sont également ma propriété.

A part ça… Rien de particulier. Voici donc, si ce n'est le début, au moins le prologue de ce récit...

* * *

Prologue

_Sombres heures, sombre dessin…_

_Sombre fin._

La communauté a échouée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retrouvé son anneau, et sa puissance d'antan. La menace du Mordor s'étend, inexorablement.

Jour après jour.

_Sombres heures, sombre dessin…_

_Sombre fin._

Les peuples de la Terre du Milieu sont désarmés, affaiblis. Le désespoir tisse sa sombre toile, emprisonnant leurs cœurs et leurs esprits, inexorablement.

Jour après jour.

_Sombres heures, sombre dessin…_

_Sombre fin._

L'espoir… s'en est allé.

_Sombre fin…_

Mais, contre toute attente…

Il va réapparaître.

_Lorsque le Mal recouvrira de son Ombre les royaumes libres,_

_Lorsque les âmes accablées abaisseront leurs armes,_

_Et que de leurs cœurs abattus s'enfuira l'espoir…_

_Alors ils apparaîtront, les __Hin__ In __Valar__, les Enfants Bénis._

_Derniers Défenseurs, que la grâce des Dieux a touchés,_

_Choisis entre tous pour protéger les peuples,_

_Et apporter la paix._

o o o o

Hommes, Elfes, Nains… Tous ont perdu espoir et baissé les armes lorsqu'ils ont vu échouer l'ultime Quête qu'ils ont voulu mener. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retrouvé son anneau, sa puissance, et les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu se sont résignés à attendre, non sans appréhension, le sombre destin qui les guette.

Oui, la fin est proche.

La fin_ semble_ proche…

Car, au-delà de toute attente, alors que le monde semble voué à la destruction, va naître un dernier espoir.

Beau, fragile, unique, comme l'étoile d'hiver qui guide le voyageur égaré.

Il apparaîtra, réchauffant les cœurs découragés, et fera ressurgir les douloureux fantômes du passé que le temps avait fini par endormir…

_Alors ils apparaîtront, les Enfants des __Valars__…_

* * *

C'est très court, je sais. Et très vague aussi, je sais. Mais c'est un prologue, après tout!

En tout cas, je vais essayer de poster la suite (ou plutôt, le début?) aussi vite que me le permettra mon emploi du temps plutôt chargé… Mais, patience s'il vous plaît, le temps me manque souvent! (Bien malgré moi…)


	2. I : La Fin est là

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas le poster aussi rapidement… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture.;-)

* * *

Chapitre 1: La Fin est là.

_«Dis maman…_

_Pourquoi les gens disent que la __F__in est proche?_

_Et… A quoi ça ressemble, la __F__in?»_

La mère se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit la question de son enfant. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre sans lui mentir? Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre alors qu'elle ignorait elle-même la réponse… Elle ne pouvait que deviner ce qui allait certainement arriver. Et cela, jamais elle ne pourrait le lui raconter.

Effrayé par le silence de sa mère, l'enfant posa une nouvelle question.

«Est-ce que c'est… douloureux?»

La femme sursauta légèrement. Espérant que sa progéniture n'avait rien remarqué de son brusque malaise, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire rassurant.

«Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle d'une voix douce en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Et si jamais cela devait arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai là, avec toi…»

L'enfant parut satisfait de cette réponse, et se laissa aller dans la tendre étreinte de sa mère. Cette dernière se sentit coupable de son mensonge, mais que lui restait-il d'autre? Rien, à part la peur. Cette peur qu'elle était déterminée à cacher à son enfant, jusqu'à la Fin.

Alors, pendant qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, elle pria en silence les Dieux d'épargner sa vie…

o o o o

Combien, combien de mères étaient confrontées à de telles situations depuis que circulait la Rumeur? Cette Rumeur qui disait que la dernière alliance destinée à sauver la Terre du Milieu de la destruction avait échoué. Celle qui disait que l'espoir était définitivement perdu… Combien d'entre elles tentaient désespérément de cacher à leurs enfants innocents leurs pires craintes, en les enfouissant au fond d'elles-mêmes? Combien…

Car la Rumeur était bien plus que cela. C'était une Vérité. Une Vérité froide, réelle, inaliénable.

Voilà trois mois que le Porteur de l'Anneau Unique avait échoué dans sa tâche, et avait perdu la vie. Trois mois que Sauron avait retrouvé son anneau et sa puissance d'antan. Trois mois que les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu attendaient, non sans effroi, le jour où les armées du Mordor envahiraient leurs territoires et les extermineraient, pour de bon.

Hommes, Elfes, Nains… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le pouvoir et les ressources nécessaires pour lutter contre l'Ombre du Mordor. Leurs armées étaient affaiblies, impuissantes, et les populations sans défense. Tous avaient cédé et abandonné tout espoir. Certains s'étaient résignés à attendre la fin, priant pour qu'elle soit douce, d'autres se laissaient aller au désespoir et sombraient dans la folie. Nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient de se cacher, refusant d'admettre que cela était perdu d'avance. Les Elfes continuaient à prendre le chemin vers l'Ouest, avec une discrétion accrue, craignant peut-être que leur départ ne ressemble à une fuite.

La seule certitude qu'il restait à ces peuples était la suivante: ils couraient tous à leur perte.

o o o o

Une voix majestueuse s'éleva, entonnant un chant. Triste, mélancolique, magnifique. L'écho se répercuta dans les couloirs et les jardins, brisant le silence qui s'abattait désormais trop souvent sur la Cité de Fondcombe. L'Ombre du Mordor avait même gagné la somptueuse Demeure elfique, menaçant les âmes de ceux qui y résidaient toujours. Ils étaient plus nombreux que l'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, car beaucoup tardaient à partir vers l'Ouest, se demandant si leur départ avait encore un sens…

Debout sur le balcon de son bureau, le Seigneur des lieux ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit résonner la voix, se laissant traverser par la beauté du chant. Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'il ne s'éteigne pour l'éternité? Bien malgré lui, il était incapable de le prédire.

Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur la paisible Cité, magnifiée par l'écho de la musique. Cette Cité qu'il avait érigée de ces propres mains… Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'elle ne tombe sous le joug du Mordor?...

Elrond savait qu'il ne restait aucun espoir de paix ni de liberté pour la Terre du Milieu. Il le savait depuis que la communauté avait échoué… Mais, malgré lui, il sentait qu'une partie de son être désirait ardemment qu'un espoir surgisse de l'Ombre. Un dernier espoir, qui tenait plus de la folie que de la réalité… Il s'en voulait de ressentir un pareil désir, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Comme beaucoup d'autres…

Les Elfes, comme tous les autres peuples, étaient désarmés, et le Seigneur d'Imladris se savait dans l'incapacité de lui apporter une quelconque protection. Il sentait son pouvoir faiblir… Leur seul salut était le départ vers les Terres Immortelles, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui y renonçaient, considérant que ce n'était désormais rien de plus qu'un acte inutile. Lui aussi avait la même pensée…

Pourtant, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour voir ses enfants prendre la route de Valinor… Mais aucun d'eux ne le voulait. Elladan et Elrohir étaient bien trop fiers pour accepter ce qu'ils considéraient comme une fuite, et sa fille, la douce Arwen, refusait de quitter la Terre du Milieu et l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours. Et elle dépérissait, jour après jour…

Elrond sentit sa mâchoire trembler. Là était sa plus grande faiblesse, qui le rendait affreusement coupable: jamais il n'avait été capable de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, ni de les retenir. Orphelin, il avait d'abord vu son frère renoncer à l'immortalité. Après avoir contemplé la mort de son Roi, il s'était résigné à voir sa tendre épouse quitter la Terre du Milieu pour gagner les rivages des Terres Immortelles, afin de soigner le mal dont il n'avait pu ni la protéger, ni la guérir. Et puis il y avait eu…

Tinuêl. La Brillante Etoile, qui s'était éteinte à tout jamais.

Aujourd'hui, la menace du Mordor pesait sur ses enfants, et là encore, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Qu'avait-il donc fait aux Valars pour qu'ils s'acharnent ainsi sur lui?

La porte claqua derrière lui, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées amères. Il réalisa alors que le chant avait cessé, et que Glorfindel avait pénétré dans son bureau. Son ami et Conseiller vint à ses côtés, posant à son tour son regard sur la splendide vue. L'espace d'un instant, les deux Elfes restèrent immobiles, silencieux, laissant s'exprimer ce que les mots n'avaient aucunement besoin de décrire.

Glorfindel fut le premier à briser le silence.

«Le Gondor a répondu. Le conseil pourra avoir lieu dans trois jours, comme il était prévu.»

Le conseil. Elrond l'avait presque oublié. Les peuples de la Terre du Milieu avaient décidé de se réunir une fois encore, afin d'étudier la possibilité d'un hypothétique dernier espoir, qui, de toute façon, n'existait que dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Le conseil de la dernière chance, l'appelaient-ils…

Sauf que celui-ci avait déjà eu lieu, lorsqu'il leur restait encore l'espoir d'une victoire possible.

Elrond soupira. Ce conseil ne servirait à rien, il le savait. Tous le savaient.

«Très bien, finit-il par dire. Dans trois jours donc…»

Il se tut et n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas utile. Le silence retomba, et les deux Elfes retournèrent à leur contemplation muette…

o o o o

A plusieurs lieues d'Imladris chevauchait un Elfe, en direction de la cité. Il parcourait le chemin à vive allure, comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix s'éloigner le plus possible de l'Est. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs…

Mais sa course stoppa brutalement lorsqu'un cavalier lui barra soudainement la route. Le cheval cabra avant de s'arrêter, permettant à l'Elfe d'étudier plus en détail l'étranger qui était mystérieusement apparu devant lui. Sa silhouette, grande et svelte, laissait présager qu'il était de sa race, mais son visage caché par un capuchon l'empêchait de connaître son exacte identité. C'est pourquoi il resta sur ses gardes.

«Qui es-tu étranger, et que me veux-tu?» annonça-t-il d'un ton sûr, presque défiant.

La silhouette encapuchonnée lui répondit d'une voix dans laquelle semblait sonner, étrangement, une tonalité féminine.

«Dis-moi plutôt qui tu es… Serais-tu un messager de Fondcombe?»

L'Elfe hésita, avant d'acquiescer d'un air méfiant.

«Bien. Rassure-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Donne-moi juste un renseignement.»

L'étranger marqua une pause, avant de continuer.

«Quand doit avoir lieu le conseil qui va bientôt s'y tenir?»

Le messager ne répondit pas, redoublant de méfiance. Qui était cet inconnu, pourquoi posait-il une telle question, et comment diable était-il au courant de ce conseil? En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait accepté de répondre à une telle requête, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui le poussa à le faire.

«Il aura lieu dans trois jours.»

La silhouette ne dit rien de plus. Elle s'écarta lentement, laissant le chemin libre à l'Elfe, qui reprit sa folle chevauchée, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard mi-étonné, mi-méfiant. Elle observa son ombre disparaître à l'horizon, avant de reprendre la parole.

«Dans trois jours, Eruiniel…»

Elle tourna la tête vers le cavalier qui avait soudainement apparu derrière elle.

«Ne tardons pas trop… Nous avons encore de la route à faire.»

Elle esquissa un sourire où pointait une certaine mélancolie, et ils partirent tous deux au galop.

o o o o

_Les voilà arrivés au crépuscule de leur vie,_

_Ces peuples libres jadis si fiers._

_Mais toi, l'Unique, _

_Tu vas leur donner ce qu'ils désirent le plus au monde._

_Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi ma douce enfant,_

_De précipiter ce destin dont j'ai voulu te protéger…_

* * *

Ce chapitre est rempli de mystères, je sais. Mais c'est bien le but. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu…;-)

J'ignore quand va arriver le prochain. Dans pas trop longtemps je pense, puisque je l'ai déjà bien à l'esprit… Je vais essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps à l'écrire…


	3. II : Le Conseil de la Dernière Chance

Voici (enfin?) le deuxième chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que je pensais pour l'écrire, sans doute parce que je n'arrivais pas à en faire ce que je voulais. Là encore, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat… Mais bon, le voilà quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le Conseil de la Dernière Chance

_« Ces souvenirs, ces cauchemars…_

_Ces visions… violentes._

_La puanteur des Orques __mélée__ à l'odeur du sang…_

_Et ce hurlement, ce hurlement glaçant…_

_La dernière fois qu'elle a entendu le son de sa voix._

_Sa voix d'ordinaire si rassurante…»_

_Elle ne parvient plus à dormir. Ces visions d'horreur troublent son sommeil…_

_Cela fai__sai__t longtemps pourtant que les fantômes d'antan ne la hant__ai__ent plus…_

_Jusqu'à la Rumeur._

_Elle avait tant prié les __Valars__ pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais…_

_Elle sait qu'elle n'aura plus le choix désormais._

_Après tout, ne l'a-t-on pas nommée… L'Unique?_

_Eruiniel__…_

_M__ais la Peur, la Peur lui dévore le ventre…_

_Et puis…_

_Croiront-Ils vraiment en son retour, Eux?_

o o o o

Un soleil pâle se levait sur Fondcombe. La Cité embrumée sortait doucement de son sommeil, mais semblait comme engourdie par la fraîcheur matinale. L'unique chant d'un oiseau solitaire résonnait parmi les murs mais peinait à sortir la Demeure de sa torpeur, et s'essoufflait rapidement…

Ce jour, c'était ce jour qu'avait lieu le fameux Conseil qui devait réunir les représentants de chaque peuple de la Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, cela ne troublait guère la froide tranquillité qui emprisonnait Imladris, ce matin-là. Ceux qui n'y participaient pas s'en désintéressaient totalement, tant cette dernière tentative leur semblait illusoire. Quant aux autres, leur présence en ce lieu leur paraissait superflue, et ils craignaient ce conseil plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient, tant son issue leur semblait courue d'avance.

L'oiseau se tut soudainement. Le Conseil, plutôt que de créer une quelconque effervescence, enterrait la Cité dans un sombre silence.

_Pauvres Fous… Que pensiez-vous donc obtenir en venant ici?..._

o o o o

Le silence. Pas un seul encore ne l'avait troublé depuis que le Conseil s'était réuni. Nombre de ses membres se lançaient des regards furtifs, qui bien souvent finissaient par se poser sur celui qui le présidait. Sans doute attendaient-ils qu'il prenne la parole, mais le Seigneur Elrond, assis sur son somptueux siège de pierre sculptée, semblait en pleine réflexion, le front soucieux.

Il se leva, finalement, et l'attention de tous se porta sur lui. Le Semi-Elfe observa chaque personne présente, Hommes, Elfes, Nains et même Hobbits. Etaient réunis, en plus de quelques autres, tous ceux qui avaient participé au premier conseil, ou du moins tous ceux qui avaient eu la chance de survivre.

Elrond sentit une grande lassitude le submerger alors qu'une désagréable impression de déjà-vu s'emparer de lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû renoncer à présider ce Conseil alors qu'il en était encore temps, avant qu'il ne cède à des espoirs égarés et des croyances insensées… Son regard s'arrêta sur les visages fiers et résignés de ses fils, et ceux, empreints d'une douloureuse amertume, des anciens membres de la Communauté.

Alors seulement, il parla.

« Amis, Alliés, nous voici réunis pour une raison que nul ne peut ignorer. La Communauté autrefois créée a failli, le porteur de l'Anneau qu'elle accompagnait et protégeait a échoué dans sa lourde tâche.»

Il s'interrompit. Le ton grave de sa voix faisait paraître ses paroles bien plus sévères qu'elles ne l'étaient…

«L'Ennemi a retrouvé sa puissance d'antan. Mais tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu sont désarmés… L'espoir semble s'être définitivement envolé, mais vos nombreuses requêtes m'ont poussé à établir ce Conseil. Nous voilà donc rassemblés, en ce funeste jour. Vous qui avez ardemment prié cette réunion, je vous laisse la parole.»

Sur ces mots, il se rassit, sous les regards surpris de certains conseillers. Le silence pesa à nouveau sur l'assistance. Mais, cette fois-ci, il fut rapidement brisé…

«Alors c'est ainsi que vous comptez tenir tête à la menace du Mordor?, maugréa un Homme. En restant assis sur votre siège à nous observer débattre pour trouver une solution? Pourtant, n'est-ce pas votre faute si nous en sommes arrivés là? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez créé cette Communauté qui a échoué?

- Aucun n'est responsable plus qu'un autre! s'exclama quelqu'un. Nous le sommes certainement tous un peu. Le Destin a voulu que les choses se passent ainsi…

- De plus, personne n'a créé la Communauté, si ce n'est la Communauté elle-même, intervint fermement Gandalf. C'est ce qui faisait sa force, et a permis à ses membres d'accomplir ce qu'ils ont fait.»

Le Magicien Blanc s'interrompit un court instant, avant de reprendre son discours.

«Frodon était le seul qui puisse accomplir cette lourde tâche. Il n'a échoué que de peu… Mais cela a suffit pour lui coûter la vie.»

Le timbre de sa voix était empreint d'une douloureuse peine. La mort des deux Hobbits qui s'étaient aventurés jusqu'au Mordor leur avait causé, à lui ainsi qu'à tous les membres de la Communauté, une grande tristesse…

«Hélas, les paroles de Gandalf, aussi terribles soient-elles, sont on ne peut plus vraies, annonça Aragorn. Si Frodon ne pouvait réussir, alors personne n'en était capable.

- Voilà pourquoi je m'interroge quant à la véritable issue de ce Conseil…, reprit Elrond.

- Et si… Frodon n'avait pas été la bonne personne? se risqua timidement un conseiller. Et s' il existait quelque part en ce monde un être destiné à accomplir ce qu'il n'a pu faire? Après tout, n'y a-t-il pas une légende qui raconte que…»

Il fut coupé par l'éclat de rire tonitruant d'un Nain.

«Allons donc! s'exclama-t-il. Et vous pensez sans doute que cette personne va apparaître devant nous, par magie? Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces contes pour enfants!

- Ils ont pourtant un fond de vérité… Vous en conviendrez, maître Nain?» déclara une voix étrangère.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Une silhouette encapuchonnée était apparue. Grande mais fine, elle s'avança pour entrer dans le cercle formé par les conseillers. D'un simple geste de la tête, elle fit glisser son capuchon qui retomba sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître son visage. Il s'agissait d'une femme, ou plutôt d'une Elfe, même si elle ressemblait peu à ceux qui étaient présents. Elle avait une longue chevelure parfaitement lisse, d'un noir profond, un visage aux traits à la fois durs mais fins, et un teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux en amande, quant à eux, étaient d'un blanc laiteux. Elle était aveugle.

Beaucoup l'observèrent avec l'incompréhension la plus totale, mais certains, parmi les Elfes, affichèrent une expression abasourdie…

«Faeruin?» s'exclama Elrond d'un ton surpris.

Elle tourna la tête vers le Seigneur d'Imladris, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Elle le salua avant de répondre.

«Elrond Peredhil… Je suis contente de te… voir à nouveau. Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Depuis le départ de ma douce Celebrìan… Je sens qu'Elladan et Elrohir sont présents aussi… Ah, cela me fait tellement de bien de revenir en ces lieux…

-Comment?... Cela fait des siècles que tu as disparu et que nous sommes sans nouvelles de toi, et tu réapparais, subitement…

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une expression empreinte de gravité. Une voix, timide, s'éleva.

«Vous… Vous êtes Faeruin? Celle de la légende? Celle que les Valars…

- Celle que les Valars ont bénie, vous vouliez dire? coupa-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Et qui a trahi son peuple en voulant échapper à son destin? Mon histoire est terrible, mais n'a rien d'une légende.

- Vous êtes une Enfant Bénie, déclara un Elfe. Les Valars vous avaient offert un don à votre naissance, et vous étiez destinée à sauver votre peuple de la menace de Sauron, à la fin du Second Age…

- Ce que je n'ai jamais fait, car j'ai lâchement abandonné les miens. J'ai causé leur perte, mais là n'est pas la question. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour raconter les déboires insignifiants de ma triste existence, mais pour vous apporter ce que vous désirez le plus au monde…

Beaucoup redoublèrent d'attention en écoutant ses paroles. Sceptique, l'un des Hommes émit un petit rire.

- Que comptez-vous faire? dit-il d'un ton railleur. Nous offrir vos services pour tenter de vous racheter?

- Il n'y a personne à racheter ici, si ce n'est vous peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Je ne suis qu'une Enfant Déchue, et jamais je n'oserai commettre l'erreur de demander un quelconque pardon… Non, ce n'est pas de moi dont je parlais.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, tendu par une excitation croissante. Elrond s'approcha de Faeruin, qui leva à nouveau la tête lui. Cependant, ses yeux dénués d'expression ne tentèrent même pas de chercher le regard gris du Maître de Fondcombe. Celui-ci observa longuement le visage de celle qui, pendant si longtemps, avait été la confidente de sa tendre épouse. Il était étrange de voir comment deux caractères si différents avaient pu s'entendre aussi bien…

« Comme tu l'a affirmé, tu n'es pas venue ici sans raison, déclara-t-il. Quelle qu'elle soit, je te prierais de bien vouloir nous l'énoncer…»

Elle détourna la tête, comme si elle ne supportait plus son regard inquisiteur. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, retournant vers l'endroit où elle était apparue, puis tendit la main.

« _Anglenno__Eruiniel__…_» _(Approche, __Eruiniel__…)_

Une autre silhouette apparut alors, plus frêle, plus menue. Elle s'avança doucement, timidement, et attrapa la main de Faeruin, comme l'aurait fait un enfant…

Cette dernière se tourna à nouveau vers l'assemblée.

«Laissez-moi vous présenter Eruiniel, l'Unique, l'espoir que vos cœurs attendent désespérément…»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la fragile silhouette. Celle-ci lâcha l'étreinte rassurante de la main de Faeruin, et ôta sa capuche, non sans hésitation. Quelques exclamations fusèrent, mais beaucoup observèrent la scène sans comprendre…

Elrond, quant à lui, crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

«C'est… C'est impossible…» souffla-t-il.

o o o o

_Non, c'est impossible…_

_Tu es sensée être morte!_

* * *

Je sais, c'est cruel de couper à un moment pareil… Mais, j'avoue, j'adore ce genre de suspense.

Promis, je vais essayer de poster la suite plus vite. Et sinon, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont gentiment reviewé… :)


End file.
